


Cold Hands

by teen_content_queen



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Jens is a good boyfriend, M/M, college au kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Jens and Lucas enjoy a winter day at a local cafe, and Jens is a good boyfriend and won't let Lucas go out without gloves.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Kudos: 54





	Cold Hands

“I’m just saying that it wasn’t my fault.”

Jens turned to Lucas, cheeks pink in the cold winter air. Lucas was trying to convince him that he hadn’t been the one to convince them to shave Jayden’s eyebrow the night before. 

“You were the one who gave Moyo the idea. You know you can’t trust him.”

“Kes is the one who found the razor. Yell at him!”

Jens laughed, pulling open the cafe door, waiting for Lucas to slip in before pulling it closed behind them. 

“I’m not yelling at anyone. But if his mom comes looking…”

Lucas laughed, eyes already scanning the pastries in the glass display as they waited in the short line. Jens pulled off his gloves, shoving them into his pocket, before lacing his fingers into Lucas’ hand beside him. Feeling his icy skin, Jens recoiled for a moment before grabbing his hands a little more forcefully and cupping them between his own. He could see the white tips of Lucas’ delicate fingers and rubbed his palms along the soft skin on the backs of his hands, trying to warm them up. 

“You’re freezing.” He muttered, eyeing Lucas. Lucas just shrugged. 

“My hands are always cold.”

“So why aren’t you wearing gloves? There’s snow on the ground Luc.”

"I think I lost them. I don't know."

Instead of offering any more explanation, Lucas leaned in to kiss the tip of Jens’ nose, pulling his hands away in order to slip them up and under Jens’ coat and sweatshirt, fingers still frozen against the warm skin of Jens’ lower back. Jens tried to wiggle away but Lucas pulled him in tighter, kissing his cheeks and finally his mouth. Jens finally had to pull away when they reached the front of the line.  
After ordering their drinks and a pastry from Lucas, they found two comfortable chairs in the back of the cafe, next to the fireplace. Jens watched Lucas clutch his mug with both hands, close to his chest as if he could absorb the warmth through his skin. He texted Robbe and put his phone on the table between them. 

“Do you want to help me with a photography project later?” Jens asked, pulling Lucas’ focus from the fireplace. 

Lucas’ eyes shined under his long eyelashes as he looked at Jens, nodding.

“Sure. What do you need me to do?”

“Just some basic portrait shots.”

“Your professor is gonna get sick of you always using the same model for these assignments.” Lucas said, raising an eyebrow at him. Jens laughed.

“She hasn’t complained yet. At least you’re more interesting to look at that Moyo’s dog.”

That got a snort of laughter from Lucas, who had to steady the mug in his hands as his body rocked with the full bodied laugh.

“At least I’m cuter than a dog.” 

“I said you were more interesting. The dog’s pretty cute.” Jens teased, not even trying to dodge the hand Lucas flung at him in retaliation. Instead, he grabbed the other boy’s fingers before they had moved from his chest and pulled his hand into his lap. 

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes, drinks finally cool enough to drink without burning their tongues. Jens had just finished his mug when his phone sprung to life on the table and Robbe’s picture popped up on the screen. Jens picked up the phone. Lucas moved to chug his drink but Jens waved him off. 

“You haven’t even eaten your croissant. I’ll be back in two seconds.”

He sealed his departure with a kiss on Lucas’ forehead and slipped out the door of the cafe to take the call on the street outside. 

“All good?” Robbe asked, in response to Jens’ text to call him.

“Yeah, just needed an excuse to sneak away from Lucas for a minute.”

“You okay?” Robbe asked, concern laced in his voice now. 

“Oh yeah, no no we’re good. I’ll explain later.”

“Okay…” Robbe said, unconvinced. 

Jens ended the call, and looked in the cafe window. Lucas was back to looking at the fireplace, pensively sipping on his hot chocolate. Jens turned from the cafe and walked one block over. 

* * *

The bell jingled over his head as Jens walked back into the cafe, the scent of chocolate and coffee enveloping him as soon as he emerged from the cold street. It had only gotten colder in the short while they’d been here, and he wasn’t prepared to face the walk back to their apartment over by the university yet. Lucas turned, the bell pulling his attention to the door. He smiled at Jens, grin widening when Jens blew him a kiss and pointed towards the counter. Lucas nodded and held up his empty plate. Jens rolled his eyes but nodded. His boyfriend’s sweet tooth was no secret to Jens. He got to the front of the line and ordered more drinks and the berry cheesecake that he knew Lucas had been debating over earlier. 

When he got to their spot, he saw that Lucas had moved to the couch, a little further from the fireplace but certainly more private. Jens sunk into the cushion next to him, resting the two mugs and plate on the table in front of them before wrapping an arm around Lucas’ shoulder, pulling him in to kiss him on the forehead. 

“Robbe okay?” Luc asked, scooting into Jens’ side.

“He’s good.” Jens promised, sliding so he could reach into his pocket. “I’d actually texted him to call me so I'd have a reason to sneak out.”

Lucas moved at his side, looking up at him from under Jens' arm, eyebrows furrowed. Jens just smiled and pulled his hand from his pocket, handing Lucas the gift he’d gotten him. Luc examined the soft navy gloves and then looked at Jens, eyes searching for an explanation.

“I noticed a shop around the corner when we were walking here. I couldn’t let you walk around with no gloves Luc.”

Jens watched a few expressions flit across Lucas’ face before it finally settled into what Jens assumed was fondness. Lucas smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him deeply. He tasted like chocolate and smelled like laundry detergent and his cologne. It was Jens’ favorite scent in the world.

“Thank you.” Lucas whispered into his lips and kissed him again before pulling away to look closely at the gloves. Jens had picked them because they complimented Lucas’ winter coat and the smell flecks of light blue in the yarn on the outside matched Lucas’ eyes. 

“Now I don’t have to worry about your fingers freezing off when I’m not around to hold your hand.” Jens said, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Lucas kissed him once more and then picked up his mug, settling into Jens’ side. Jens grabbed his own mug and settled down. 

“What exactly was the thought process behind shaving Jayden’s eyebrow again?” He asked, feeling Lucas laugh beneath him as he launched into his story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined!


End file.
